Rebirth
by AddressUnknown
Summary: On the first day of senior year in high school and the day of their three-year anniversary, Lila broke up with Arnold because he kept a secret. (Read Arnold's Secret from my profile to understand this story)
1. I Hate You

Every once in a while, new tears were running down his face. He was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He did not think the first day of senior year in high school would go like this. His secret was leaked out. His girlfriend broke up with him. One of his best friends hated his guts. With his phone in his hand and had the Spotify app opened, Save My Soul by Burton Cummings was on a loop.

_We went together for so long_

_every second record on the radio_

_seemed like our song_

_How we hurt each other_

_oh, baby, it was so wrong_

_something in the bottom of my heart_

_will keep me holding on_

_'cause you saved my soul_

_you came along and took me out of the night time_

_Yeah, you saved my soul_

_taught me to fly…_

_and I gave my heart_

_and babe that's something that there's just no returning_

_'cause if I have you now I'll never have to make it alone._

_We were lovers for so long_

_every second record on the radio seemed like our song_

_even though we're older, things we're feeling can't be all wrong_

_something in the bottom of my heart will keep me holding on._

His zone was interrupted when he got a text from his best friend. Should check FB… the text stated. He opened the Facebook app, and the first thing he noticed was all of the messages he received.

"_Dude! So uncool!_" "_Fucking scumbag!_" "_Unfriend!_" "_POS!_" "_What Lila ever has done to deserve that?!_" "_I hope you catch aids!_"

He decided to look at people's status. Some people need to take a hard look at themselves. Rhonda status said. This is why I'm single. Can't trust these men another status stated. He tried to check Lila's Facebook page, but he couldn't see it. It was either because she deactivated it or she blocked him. He then looked for Helga's Facebook, and he could still see her profile page. She updated a new status an hour ago. Fuck you. All of you. Helga's status said. He wanted to send Helga a message but couldn't. He honestly didn't know what to say. Another message popped on his messages box.

"_You smashed Helga? So jealous!_"

He released a sigh after viewing that message. He saw that he was tagged in a post as well. It was the pictures of him and Helga. "Oh god..." he said to himself as he was gazing at the comments.

"this made me sad" "_What a couple of pieces of shit human beings__._" "_Holy shit. This world is sad._" "_Like it's entirely the guy's fault. That girl was part of it as well. She knew what she was doing._"

Arnold logs off Facebook. The only thing that would calm him down if he had something in his stomach. Arnold got out of bed, put the phone down, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

In the evening, Lila was still in her bed. Her face was full of tears as she was on her phone, staring at the pictures of her and Arnold together. All Lila could think about is what she did wrong. "I thought I made you happy..." Lila said as she was looking at the pictures. She then finds a picture of Arnold in front of the pier. She remembered that day because it was the first day of sophomore year in high school and their first anniversary of being a couple.

_*"Seems like it was just yesterday when you asked me out in front of everyone during our first day in school. I oh so think everyone acted as you proposed to me." Lila stated. "Maybe they saw the future." Arnold replied while he smiles. Arnold was back hugging Lila at the pier. They were looking at the water while holding hands. Lila felt safe and comfortable around Arnold. He also smelled terrific._

_"I love you, Lila." Arnold told her. She was speechless. It was the first time he said to her that he loved her. "I love you too, Arnold." she replied. "Ever so much?" He replies with a tease. "Ever so much." she answered as they shared a kiss.*_

Zoning out of the flashback, more tears were running down her face. She went to her Facebook and notified that she received a lot of messages.

"_Lila, I'm SO SORRY. Please talk to me if you need anything._" "_I can't believe he did that to you!_" "_I'm here if you need anything…_"

Lila felt some appreciation, but nothing was enough for her to stop crying and have some hope.

TUESDAY

It was the second day of senior year. Arnold was trying to avoid the stares and the laughs. It wasn't more comfortable for him when he got his locker and saw the "CHEATER" spray-painted in red on top of the locker. Arnold released a sigh. While walking to his fourth-period class, he walks towards a group of girls. One of the girls spit on his face. The girls were laughing at him in the background. He took a deep breath and just kept on walking. Arnold hasn't said a word. To anyone. To avoid the cafeteria, he chooses to go to study hall. To him, it seems that going to study hall for lunch would be the best option for senior year. Arnold wants to try to avoid people in the school as much as possible.

Helga had her headphones on her ears since she left the house. After she proceeds to enter the school, it took a few moments for people to start staring at her. It was easy to ignore them because of her headphones. Her attention increased when she got to her locker and saw the word "WHORE" spray-painted in red on top of the locker. Helga took a deep breath as she opened her locker to grab her books and slammed the locker.

After school, Gerald and Phoebe were walking home together. They were discussing the apparent situation.

"They're our friends, Gerald. We love them both, but they still lied to everyone, including us. I advised her to cut it off with him, but she didn't. I didn't think she wanted to. I don't think she understood that what she was doing was wrong." Phoebe stated.

"Of course she knew it was wrong. Everyone knows the difference between right and wrong. I know Arnold feels guilty now." Gerald said. " Yea, because he got caught." Phoebe replied. "I know, but he mentioned that he considered to end it. I think he tried, but I wasn't that clear on it." Gerald said. "My mother once said that you must pay attention to what someone says, but pay closer to what they do." Phoebe stated. "I feel bad for Lila. She didn't deserve this at all. Not even our friendship. We knew about it for a while. One of us should've said something." Phoebe continued.

"I thought about that. If either of us told Lila, we'd lose either of our best friends. If you told Lila, you lose Helga. If I told Lila, I'd lose Arnold. If Lila found out on her own and she knew you or me didn't say anything, she'd disown us. Both of us were trapped from the start." Gerald stated.

"Look, babe. Please. If you're unhappy with me in any way, talk to me." Gerald asked his girlfriend. Phoebe instantly knew what he meant. "Don't worry, Gerald. I will never do what Helga and Arnold did. I'm not that type of person." Phoebe told her boyfriend. Gerald smiled at Phoebe and held her hand. "Did you talk to Lila at all?" Gerald asked. "I haven't. But I will send her a message tonight to see how she's feeling. Have you talk to Arnold?" Phoebe asked. "Just a couple of texts. No reply. I figured I'd just let him be. For now." Gerald stated.

Helga kept to herself the whole day. She didn't even talk nor text Phoebe also. Helga didn't feel like talking or doing any communication. With anyone. Helga returned home from school at 3:42 pm since she didn't want to take the bus. She headed straight to her room and closed the door. To keep her sanity for the rest of the day, Helga decided to get some laundry done. As she was filling the washing machine with clothes, she noticed a crumpled piece of paper. She picked up and straightening it out. It was the Rico Nasty ticket stud she forgot that she kept. She, unfortunately, had a quick flashback. Of her. And him.

_*Arnold and Helga were cuddling in his bed. "Arnold, you don't feel weird about this? At all?" she asked. "No. I don't, Helga. I think it...feels right." Arnold stated. "Thanks for the talk last night. I needed it." Helga said. "Of course. And I was serious. If I'm the only person in this world who cares about you, it's fine. I'm right here, Helga. I love you." Arnold told her as he kissed her. "I love you too, Football-head" she replied.*_

While waiting for her clothes to stop spinning, she logged into her Facebook. She noticed that she received a lot of messages. She could already tell from the preview boxes that they were not good messages as one of the previews said, "whore." Helga instantly deleted all of the messages without reading them. She then noticed that she received picture messages as well. There were twelve messages of guys who send her dick pictures.

"_Hey, want to hang out sometime?_" "_Need some dick?_" "_Hey since it's over with that guy, want to fuck sometime? I'll treat you right_"

Helga then logs off her Facebook. Her eyes went watery and a couple of tears went down he face. "I hate you, Arnold...I. Fucking. Hate you…" she said to herself.

In his room, Arnold went to his closet to change into pajamas for the evening. Figuring out which shirt to wear, he noticed a Jimi Hendrix shirt. The shirt reminded him of something. He wore it during the second day of the affair.

_*Arnold and Helga were in his room making out. Just a couple hours ago, Helga was feeling guilty about sleeping with him. Her and Arnold discussed the situation on his roof. He admitted to her that he enjoyed it and wanted her, even though he was dating Lila. Now, she felt relaxed next to him. After she released her lips from his, she got down on her knees and pulled down his jeans and saw his member. "That's a big dick, bucko. I dunno if I can fit it in my mouth." Helga said. "Had no problem fitting inside you last night. Just try it. For me." Arnold asked. Helga licked his member before shoving it into her mouth, pleasuring him. Feel good?" Helga asked. "Yea." he replied.*_

THURSDAY

Lila whole body was feeling broken. She hasn't returned to school since the first day. Her mind and her spirit, it felt like she couldn't feel anything. She didn't shower since Monday and barely ate. Feeling a little bit hungry, Lila went to the kitchen. She took out two slices of bread and a few slices of meat. She opened a drawer, and then just stared at an object.

She was staring at a small knife.


	2. New Arnold

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES SELF-HARM**

FRIDAY

Arnold joined up with Gerald outside of the school as he walked to school by himself. "Hey, man. How are you feeling?" Gerald asked. "Like shit." Arnold replied. "Just one day at a time, man. I'm sure the school will forget about it soon." Gerald said, trying to comfort his best friend. "Whatever you say, Gerald." Arnold replied. Following the second period, Arnold and Gerald joined up again in the hallway. Both had a quick small until a student walked by the teens and said "Sup Cheater?" to Arnold. Arnold took a deep breath, but he couldn't hold it in. He walked straight to the guy, turn him around, and punched him.

In a few moments, the crowd in the hallway were looking shocked and scared as Arnold kept punching the guy. "Mind. Your. Fucking. Business!" Arnold shouted as he kept hitting the guy in his face. "ARNOLD!" Gerald said as he pulled Arnold back.

Arnold then snapped out of it from his head. "Sup Cheater?" the student said to Arnold as he was walking by. "Mind your own fucking business, dude." Gerald told the student. "It's okay, Gerald. I need to get to class." Arnold told him. "Cool. I'll see you later." Gerald answered. Both did their handshake went their way for their next classes.

Lila finally returned to school. She was wearing a green long sleeve, jeans, and sandals. Lila noticed that people were staring at her, but she was doing her best to ignore them. Besides the freshmen, she felt like she was the new kid in school, and everyone had no idea who she is, so they all stared at her. But everyone does know who she is. Even the freshmen knew. She is the girl who got cheated on by her so-called kind-hearted boyfriend and one of her best friends. Since Rhonda stayed with Lila after her breakdown, Lila felt that Rhonda was the only person she can talk to and be around besides Phoebe. But being around Phoebe would mean a risk of Helga being around. Rhonda is the most popular girl in school and a spoiled rich kid, but surprisingly, Rhonda wanted to comfort Lila was much as she can and could avoid school gossip and showing off her new clothes.

After her fifth-period, Helga was walking to her sixth-period class. Helga saw Lila and Rhonda in the distance. Unfortunately, Helga has to pass them to get to her class. "Shit." Helga muttered to herself. Helga has wanted to say something to Lila in person so she might a well get it out of the way. Helga went on to approached Lila. "What do you want?" Rhonda asked. Helga ignored Rhonda and looked at Lila. "Lila...I'm...sorry... I'm sorry. That's all I'm going to say." Helga said and then proceeded to walk away. Lila was looking down on the floor. She heard Helga but avoided her face.

"Helga?" Lila said. Helga turned around. With a tear running down her cheek, Lila looked at Helga. "I...I hate you. I fucking hate you." Lila told her. Rhonda's eyes are wide open, and Helga just stood there, shocked. Helga didn't know what to say after that. Helga and Rhonda never heard Lila said she hated someone before. Nor a curse word. To them, it was probably the very first time Lila said the word hate and curse. In the same sentence. Helga turned around and kept walking to her class.

At 3 pm, the school was over for the week. With Rhonda on her side, Lila went to her locker. She saw Arnold in the hallway from a distance. It was the first time she saw him since the first day. Lila felt very emotional, seeing him. Feeling chills down her spine and shaking, she turned away and went to the closest girls bathroom. "Lila?" Rhonda asked. She then sees Arnold and figured out why Lila ran into the bathroom. Rhonda and Arnold looked at each other but didn't say anything to each other.

Rhonda then went to the bathroom to find Lila. "It's okay, Lila. He's gone now." Rhonda told her. There were tears on Lila's face. "Let it out if you have to, hun." Rhonda said. "It's okay. I'm okay. I just wanna go home." Lila replied. "Come on. I'll drive you home." Rhonda said. "Thank you. I ever...so… I appreciate it." Lila replied.

While Arnold was adjusting his locker, Sid, Stinky, and Gerald went up to him. "Hey, bro. How are you feeling?" Sid asked. "Still like shit." Arnold answered. Stinky was about to say something, but he was interrupted when a random girl approached Arnold. "Why would you cheat on such a sweet innocent girl like Lila? The hell's wrong with you?" the girl asked. Arnold didn't answer the girl when he was still cleaning up his locker. "Um, hello? Earth to Cheater!" the girl said. "He doesn't want to talk to you, kid. Can you like, leave us alone?" Gerald was defending Arnold.

"I did it because I enjoyed it. Simple. That is all. Now please leave me alone." Arnold stated. "Because you enjoyed it? What kind of a pig are you?!" the girl replied. "I said, get the fuck out of my face, bitch!" Arnold shouted as he slammed his locker. "Dude!" Gerald shouted as he and Sid were holding Arnold back. The girl backed away and then she ran off.

Helga was walking home listening to _Back Up_ by Rico Nasty on loop to cope. Helga was still feeling shocked by what Lila told her. But she can't blame her. Helga said herself she hates Arnold and now Lila told her that she hated her. Helga got home at 3:33 pm. As usual, she went straight to her room and slammed her door.

Rhonda pulled up in front of Lila's house at 3:22 pm. "Thanks for the ride, Rhonda." Lila said. No problem, Lila. Call me or text me if you need to talk. I'll be near my phone all weekend so you can contact me whenever. "Thank you, Rhonda." Lila said as they both hugged.

As Lila went inside her place, she went to her room to drop off her book bag. She opened her drawer and grabbed the small knife. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't have blond hair. My eyes are not blue. I'm not mean." Lila said to herself. She pulled out her left sleeve and looked at her arm. There was a new cut mark on her arm. With her right hand, Lila used the knife cut her a part of her arm, similar to the first one. To her, she felt a sweet dopamine release and released a satisfied sigh. She then grabbed some tissues to hold in the blood that was dropping out of her arm. She wiped up the knife and went back to her room. Before she put the knife back in the drawer, she stared at it.

"I really like you. You are my New Arnold." Lila said to the small knife.


	3. Sick Horror Freak

On Saturday, Helga nor Lila showed up for ballet class. Lila lingered in her bed for the whole day. Helga was on her bed all day listening to music. Eventually, Helga did some ballet practice in her room out of boredom although it could be a force of habit being that was Saturday.

At 8:53 pm, Helga received an email notification on her phone. It was from Ms. Farber. Helga figured that it must be Farber saying that she hopes Helga wasn't sick as she got an email from Farber a few months ago when she missed a class because of a cold. When Helga opened the email, it was something different.

_Hello, Helga. I hope wells been with you. _

_I'm not going to judge you in any way. I understand that you didn't want to attend class. But I would like to make a quick appointment with you if possible after your classes. I want to discuss your plans for NYC for next year. _

_Talk to you soon_

_-Farber_

For the first time in days, a smile formed on Helga's face. "Fucking yes. I can't wait to move out of this shithole!" Helga said to herself.

MONDAY

The stares and the laughs have decreased, but nobody, besides his friends, talked to Arnold. Besides seeing Gerald and sometimes Harold in the hallways, Sid is in his seventh-period class which Biology. Sid has been doing his best to defend Arnold in class when people bothered him, but Arnold just told Sid to let it go. The best thing to Arnold is to ignore everyone.

He knew Helga has fifth-period lunch like him, but Arnold hasn't stepped foot in the cafeteria since school started. He chose to bring his grandmother's cooking for his lunches, which would be in study hall. Arnold hasn't see Helga at all, and he saw a glance of Lila but avoided her. As usual, Arnold would love to make amends. It's just in his nature. He knew both girls don't want anything to do with him, but Arnold felt it's best to let the girls have their space. For this semester, Arnold's final period was his favorite, which is Science.

Arnold entered the science class and took an unassigned seat. As the class started, the teacher informed that he decided who he will assign for the science fair, which will happen at the end of the semester. Arnold and the other students had to take a survey on what type of Science they were most interested in working on.

"Arnold Shortman and Stephanie Williams. From your surveys, it seems that you two are interested in Human Behavior. So you two will pair up, and your project would be about the study of Human Behavior." the science teacher declared. After the teacher announced the rest of the groups, the teacher asked the students to pair up with their partners to discuss their plans for the rest of the period. He received an article from the teacher that was titled How to Study Human Behavior. The students got up and connected their desk to their partners. Arnold got up and attached a desk in front of Stephanie.

Stephanie was a white girl with dreads down to her shoulders and had a septum piercing. She was wearing a pink and purple shirt with a peace sign. To Arnold, _a spiritual person_ came to mind. Arnold had noticed her in class during the first week of class, and she seemed interesting. As she is a girl, Arnold felt like she didn't want to talk to him like the rest of the girls in the whole school.

"Umm, hi." Arnold said to her. "Hello, partner." Stephanie replied with a smile. "I guess you and me going to be partners for this project for the whole semester. I'm Arnold. Which, I'm sure you already knew." he told her. "Well, I'm Stephanie. I'm sure you already knew as well. So, you're interested in studying human behavior?" she asked him. "Yea, I've been thinking of going to college to become a psychologist. I was always interested in why people act the way they are, and I try to help them as best as I could. I've been helping people my whole life, so I guess it's natural." Arnold stated.

"That's cool, Arnold. I'm interested in how and why people think and act the way they do. The human brain is a very powerful thing." Stephanie replied. "You're not wrong. I guess we'll get along great for this project. What got you interested in how people think?" Arnold answered her. "Well, I love watching horror movies and serial killer documentaries. I was always curious about how a person could do such crazy things." Stephanie said.

"Oh, you like horror movies? Which ones?" Arnold asked. "Oh, man. There's so many to name. I love _Curtains_, _Vault of Horror__, __Pieces_, _Manic_, _Night of the Creeps_. The list goes on and on. Movies from the 70s and 80s are the best. My friends call me a sick horror freak because I love drops of blood and guts and murder and all that." Stephanie stated. "Haha. Wow. But you're right. I couldn't agree more. Movies from those times had great writing. I know all of those movies you mentioned. My favorite part in _Vault of Horror_ was the married couple who were magicians." Arnold said. "Oh my God, yes! Same! When that wife climbs on top of the rope and then disappeared and screamed was so funny to me. My favorite scene in the whole movie." Stephanie stated. "Same!' Arnold said with a smile.

Arnold and Stephanie chatted about plans for their science fair project but discussed more about horror movies. "You know your movies, Stephanie." Arnold told her. "You can call me Steph." she told him. "Sure." he responded. Talking with Stephanie, Arnold felt relieved talking to someone new in school. Feeling relieved was something he hadn't felt in days.

"Steph, I need to know. Are you okay working with me? I'm sure you've heard about me." Arnold said. "Of course, I know who you are. I think it was horrible what you did, but I believe everything happens for a reason. I'm not judging you, Arnold. I'm sure everyone in the school is giving you crap over it, but I won't. You seem like a nice guy who is just exploring and figuring what he wants in life." Stephanie responded. "Well...thanks. I appreciate it." Arnold said.

After class, Arnold and Stephanie left the classroom together and exchange numbers. "I'm looking forward to working on this project with you." Stephanie said. "Same here." Arnold answered. "Look...I know all the girls in the whole school hates your guts, but if you need someone to talk too, I'm here. I'm sure you have your guy friends, but if you need a little feminine touch, talk to me, Arnold. And of course, if you can think of a good horror movie for me to check out, please tell me." Stephanie explained. "I appreciate that, Steph. I think I will." Arnold replies with a smile. Stephanie smiled back at him.


	4. Dark Arnold

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES SELF-HARM AND ABUSE**

FRIDAY MORNING

_Lila was walking in the school hallway, holding on to her schoolbooks. She entered the classroom that was her History class. The classroom was empty, but Lila sat down in the front. She was reading a book until she heard a noise. "Hello?" Lila said as she got up from her seat. She opened the classroom door and looked at both directions of the hallway. No one was there. When she closed the door and turned around, the room started to be filled with smoke and she heard an eerie bell ring. Arnold has appeared. Lila was frightened. _

_"__Arnold…" Lila said. "Come to daddy" Arnold said. He walks towards her. "No! I never want to see you again!" Lila said as she tried to open the door again, but it was now locked, and she couldn't get out. Lila was then against the door on her back. Arnold was in front of her. "Arnold, please-" her sentence was interrupted when Arnold put his index and middle finger inside her mouth. "Shhh. You speak when spoken to" Arnold told her. He released his fingers from her mouth and then grabbed her. "No! Let me go! I said I never wanted to see you again!" she shouted. "Does it look like I care?" Arnold told her. _

_"__We both belong together." Arnold told her. "No! Who do you think you are?!" Lila asked him. "I'm Arnold. And you're Lila. You're my Lila. And you're my fucking whore. You understand me?" Arnold asked her. Lila looked away from him. "Look at me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Arnold screamed at her. "Yes" she replied after she looked at Arnold. "Get on your knees" Arnold ordered her. "No..." Lila said as she looked away again and closed her eyes. She looked at him after Arnold slapped her. "Get on your fucking knees. Now!" Arnold told her yet again. Lila then kicked him in the groin, which made Arnold backed away a bit. "Ohhh. A little fight in you. I like that." Arnold said to her._

_It started to rain tiny stuffed animal lions covered in blood. The stuffed animal lions were the same type Arnold got for her a few weeks ago. Arnold went up back to Lila to grab her by her throat and pushed her against the door and slapped her again. "I'm not going to tell you again. Get on your fucking knees" Arnold told her once again. Lila then bent down until she was on her knees on the floor. "You made me do this to you" Arnold stated as he was unzipping his pants. Tears started to run down Lila's face. "Don't cry. That'd be a waste of good suffering" Arnold said. He then pulled out his ejected member and put it inside Lila's mouth, forcing her to suck him off._

_In a few moments, a tear up Lila told him she couldn't do it anymore. "Sure you can" Arnold told her after he pulled out a small gun from his pocket and pointed it towards her head. "Continue" Arnold ordered her. Lila then starts sucking him off again as ordered. In a few moments, Arnold released his fluids on Lila's face and hair. "It's so gross! It's disgusting!" tear up Lila said. "I expect you to use fewer teeth next time" Arnold told her as he was pulling up his pants. Lila just lay on the floor and cried. "If you disobey me again, I will tear your soul apart" Arnold said when the eerie bell ring. Arnold then suddenly vanished_.

Lila then woke up on her bed at 3:42 am. She was sweating and shaking from the nightmare she just had. The dream was the fourth nightmare she had of Arnold. She got out of bed, went to her drawer to take out her New Arnold knife, and then head to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and then looked at her left arm, viewing her new cut marks. She took a deep breath and then used the knife to slice a new part of her arm. With a nice feel of dopamine, she took some tissue papers hold down the blood that was dripping out of her arm. Lila had tears running down her cheeks from thinking about the dream she just had. Each day and night kept feeling worse for Lila. She'd do anything to take the pain away.

At 4:03 am, Lila went to her laptop. She went to the search bar and typed _the fastest and painless ways to commit suicide_.


	5. We're Not Making Love

FRIDAY-11:35 AM

Helga decided to ditch school for Friday. The attention Arnold and Lila have been tuning down, but people at school still give her shit, and she thought that a three-day weekend was well needed. Helga was on her back on Jerry's bed as she was getting fucked. Jerry didn't notice, but Helga neither moan nor felt excited. After Jerry told her he was finished, Helga got up to use his bathroom. When she came back to his room, Jerry asked if she wanted to smoke. "I'm fine" Helga said as she went back to his bed.

"Um, Helga?" Jerry asked. "What?" Helga replied. "Lately, when we make love, you have been kind of quiet. Is everything okay?" Jerry said. "First off for the record, we're just fucking. We're not making love. Big difference" Helga stated. "Well...I didn't know there was a difference for you" Jerry said. "Why do you care? You're getting laid." Helga said. "Well, Helga..." Jerry said. "Jerry, I'm trying to sleep. Just shut up." Helga replied to Jerry in his bed. "Okay..." Jerry replied.

Helga slept at Jerry's until 3 pm, which was the same time school was out. It was an excellent cover to go back home in time. Helga figured that Miriam wouldn't notice she just stayed home instead of being at school, but she did not want to be in the house. Before Helga left, Jerry gave Helga a bag of marijuana.

As Helga was walking home, she received a text from Jerry. _I'm sorry if I made you mad. I'm not...him_ Jerry's text said. _No shit. You're not._ she replied.

As Helga turned a corner, she crashed into someone. Both fell on the ground. "What the fuck?! Watch are where you…" Helga stopped herself when she realized whom she crashed into. It was Arnold, along with someone else. "Oh, my" Stephanie said as she helped Arnold get up. Helga let herself up. Arnold was in complete silence when he realized whom he bumped into. His former best friend and lover. Arnold and Helga haven't spoken or seen each other since the first day of school. "Hey, are you okay?" Stephanie said to Helga. Helga looked at Stephanie but didn't say anything. Then she looked at Arnold. Helga was feeling an unpleasant chill on her body, looking at Arnold. What's worse, he was with someone else. "Helga..." Arnold said. Helga just ran off. "Helga, wait!" Arnold shouted to her, but she ignored him.

Helga ran until she went into an alley. She took a few deep breaths. And then tears ran down her face.


	6. Demons to some, Angels to others

SAME DAY

Arnold and Stephanie were working on draft notes for their project in class. "So last night I watched this movie called _The Burning. _It's from 1981. You know of it?" Stephanie asked Arnold while writing down on her notebook. "I think I saw a little bit. It's about this guy who got burned alive from his friends because of a prank right?' Arnold said. "Yup. That's the one!" Stephanie said. "I was watching it a few months ago, but I passed out because I was watching it late. Before that, I was watching this movie called _Microwave Massacre _from the 70s. This husband killed his wife and ate her. Then he started to kill and eat more girls because he liked the taste of them. It's so cheesy, but funny." Arnold explained.

"I know _Microwave Massacre_, haha. I loved the part when he said there were too many bones when he was hacking up some girl." Stephanie said. At 3 pm, the bell rang, which meant the class was over. Arnold and Stephanie went to pack up their notes and head out of class. When Arnold was ready to leave, Stephanie approaches him. "Hey. I plan on watching _Hellraiser_ when I get home. Would you like to join me? "Sure. The first one?" Arnold asked. "Of course!" Stephanie replied. "I know the movie word for word. But we can work on some notes while watching if you want." Stephanie continued. "That's fine with me" Arnold replied with a smile.

Arnold and Stephanie were chatting as they were walking to her place. When they were about to turn a corner, Arnold crashed into someone, and both fell on the ground. "What the fuck?! Watch are where you…" the person who Arnold crashed into stopped themselves. It was Helga. "Oh, my" Stephanie said as she helped Arnold get up. Stephanie noticed that Arnold was in shock, and it was in complete silence. "Hey, are you okay?" Stephanie said to Helga. Helga looked at Stephanie but didn't say anything. Then she looked at Arnold. "Helga..." Arnold said. Helga ran off. "Helga, wait!" Stephanie was confused at first but then realized who Helga was.

Arnold was in complete silence for a couple of minutes while the teens continued to walk. "You okay?" Stephanie asked. "I'm...I'm fine" Arnold replied. "Was that the first time you guys saw each other since...you know…" Stephanie said. "Yea. The last thing she said to me was to never to talk to her again. I'm trying to get over it, but it's hard. I've known her my whole life." Arnold explained. Wanting to change the subject, Arnold asked if Steph wanted to get ice cream at Slausen's. "Sure! I started working there last week. We can get free ice cream." Stephanie said. "Great!" Arnold replied.

Stephanie and Arnold got to her place at 3:56 pm. Arnold followed Stephanie to her room. Her room was very creative. She had posters of Buddha, a couple of shelves filled with books, hanging plants, and crystals and stones in front of her window. She had a huge mattress on the floor. Her bed cover and pillows sheets are a hot air balloon carrying a whale. Her TV is on a stand that was next to her mattress. The TV stand had a couple of gemstone skull bead necklace. There's also a painting of Bob Marley hanging on the wall next to her bed.

"Whoa. This room is amazing" Arnold informed her. "Thank you! I tried so hard to make it look like this" Stephanie said. Arnold also notices a yoga mat. "You do yoga?" Arnold asked. "Yup. For about three years now" she replied. "I always thought it was interesting but just never took a class" he said. "I have a couple of extra mats. I can teach you if you want. Yoga is amazing to decrease stress" she stated. "I'd like that. Watching a nice movie decrease stress as well" Arnold replied. "Totally. I'll get the DVD" Stephanie replied.

She put on the movie, and both teens set up their notes. They were discussing plans for their project and was watching the film at the same time. Stephanie then took out a box and grabbed some joints.

"You smoke?" she asked. "Sometimes, but I barely do." Arnold explained. "Well, since we're going to be partners, you might smoke more because weed is my life. But I won't force you. I assumed you're a fan of Rico Nasty because of obvious reasons. I thought you were a typical pothead because Rico loves weed" Stephanie said. "I wasn't a fan of her, it was just...never mind." Arnold said as he took a joint from Stephanie. "I prefer joints than bowls. Joints are smoother for me." Stephanie said. "Oh, and don't worry. My parents smoke too. They don't care if I get high just as long I do it in my room" Stephanie explained. "That's amazing. Rare type of parents" Arnold said.

Both teens were getting stoned and laughing while watching the movie. "Best part of the movie right here!" Stephanie said.

_The Box. You opened it. We came!_

_It's just a puzzle box!_

_Oh no. It is a means to summon us_

_Who are you?_

_Explorers in the further regions of experience. Demons to some. Angels to others. _(Both Arnold and Stephanie said the line together)

The movie was over at 5:35 pm. "I'm starving. A good burger sounds amazing right about now" Stephanie said. "I know a place that has great burgers. It's called Beth's, and it's one town over. It's easy to get to. And it's open twenty-four-seven" Arnold said. "Let's go!" Stephanie said.


	7. All Men Are Bastards

Arnold and Stephanie arrived at Beth's at 6:12 pm. "Whoa. This place is rad!" Stephanie said to Arnold. Stephanie and Arnold smoked a joint before coming to the small restaurant, so both were under the influence of marijuana. The teens sat in a booth, and the waitress went up to them. "Hello! I'm Monica, and I will be your server. Why hello again!" Monica said to the teens, and she remembered Arnold. "Hi" Arnold replied to Monica but felt awkward that he's there again with a different girl. "Can I start you two with sodas or just stick to water?" Monica said. "I'll just stick to water" Stephanie said. "Same" Arnold told Monica.

Stephanie was looking at the menu and already knew what she wanted. "Ohhh. This looks good. The big chili burger! Three bean chili, cheddar cheese, onion, and jalapenos. Delicious!" she said. "Yea..." Arnold said, remembering that Helga ordered that burger when they had a date months ago. Monica returned to the teens and asked if they're ready. Stephanie told the server she wanted, and Arnold said he wanted the chili burger as well. Monca grabbed their menus and said their order would be ready in no time.

"So how did you heard about this place?" Stephanie asked. "Well...Helga" Arnold said in a soft voice. "Ohh...I'm so sorry Arnold" Stephanie said. "It's okay, Steph" Arnold replied. "I didn't mean to have her bought up in any way. I'm nosy when I'm high' Stephanie explained. "It's fine Steph. Really. I'm getting over it" Arnold said. "Well, anyway...I love _Hellraiser_. I always quote lines from the movie, but most people don't get the reference. Stephanie said. "Like we have such sights to show you. Like I am right now, showing you this place" Arnold replied to her. "Haha totally. You're so funny, Mr. Arnold. I wish we met years ago" Stephanie told him. "Did you move in? I lived in Hillwood my whole life" Arnold said. "My family and I moved here a couple of years ago. We lived in the countryside before moving to Hillwood" Stephanie said. Monica then came to the teens with their burgers. "Enjoy you guys! Let me know if you need anything else!" Monica told them. "Oh my god, yes. This looks soooo good!" Stephanie said as she saw her burger.

The teens were eating and making small chats. The more Stephanie talks, the more Arnold felt comfortable. Stephanie reminded Arnold of Lila, but who smokes. Stephanie is kind-hearted, sweet, and very down to earth. Arnold feels like he's in a date with Stephanie. The teens were finished which their meal and asked for the check. Then a random girl approached the teens.

An African American girl went up to Stephanie. "Um, excuse. Why do you people always stealing my culture?" the girl said. "Um, excuse me?" Stephanie asked. "Do you know what having dreadlocks mean? You're not Egyptian!' the girl told her. "Um, excuse me, can you leave us alone?" Arnold said. " I don't understand why you white people always try to look like us. Look at her. I bet she doesn't even shower" the girl said. "Excuse me. Can you please go away and leave us alone? Arnold said to the girl. "Hey, you're that kid who cheated on his girlfriend!" the girl said to Arnold. The girl then throws her drink to Arnold's face. "What the hell?!" Stephanie shouted and felt scared.

"All you men are just bastards. Why cheat on your girlfriend? She did nothing to deserve that!" the girl said. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, madam" Monica said to the girl. "Cut off that disgusting shit. You're not one of us" the girl said to Stephanie. A cook then grabbed the girl and asked her to leave the restaurant. "I'm so sorry that just happened" Monica said. "It's fine. Let me pay so we can leave" Arnold said. Arnold and Stephanie went ahead to leave the restaurant.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. That was ridiculous" Arnold told to Stephanie on the bus heading back. "I'm sorry you had to go through her telling your business. The nerve of some people" Stephanie replied. "If she wants to be mad at me, that's fine. But you didn't deserve that." Arnold said. Arnold holds her hand on the bus to comfort her.

They arrived at Stephanie house at 8:52 pm. "I don't care what anyone says. You are a sweet person, Arnold" Stephanie told him. "Thanks. I'm glad at least one person in the whole school thinks that." Arnold replied. "I don't think so. I know so" Stephanie said as she kissed him on his cheek.


	8. Degenerate

SUNDAY

Arnold meets up with Stephanie at Slausen's to give her some notes he worked on during the weekend. "Hey, you!" Stephanie said as she smiled at him. "Hey. How was your weekend?" Arnold asked. "I worked here yesterday. And I did some reading and yoga" Stephanie said. "Oh, I could've given you my notes yesterday when you worked. Wouldn't have you visit your job on your day off" he said. "Oh, it's fine, Arnold. I love being here. Plus, who can say no to free cream? Speaking off, want a treat?" She asked. "Sure" he replies.

Arnold and Stephanie were chatting and eating ice cream for twenty minutes. Arnold felt more and more relaxed when he was spending time with Stephanie.

"Steph, I was thinking. I understand if you say no but, would you like to go out with me? Sometime?" Arnold asked as he heard the bells on top of the door ring in the shop, which meant there was a new customer. Arnold noticed who the person came in, and he felt a chill down his spine. The person looked directly at Arnold. "Oh no…" Arnold said as he got up. "What's wrong, Arnold?" Stephanie asked. The person approached Arnold. "You…" the person said.

"Mr. Sawyer…" Arnold said. "I don't understand. I don't understand at all. I liked you, Arnold. I thought you and Lila would have a great future together" Sawyer said as his voice got louder, making the customers in the shop look at him.

"Coming home to Lila's smile always brought me joy. Now she can't focus on anything because of you. If I could press charges, I would. I would also love to punch your fucking lights out after what you did to my daughter!" Sawyer said as he grabbed Arnold's shirt. "Hey! Let him go!" Stephanie shouted, but Sawyer was ignoring her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sawyer. I really am" Arnold said. "Oh, you're sorry. Breaking my little girl's heart and making her go into depression. She can barely eat and has been having nightmares. But AT LEAST YOU'RE SORRY!" Mr. Sawyer shouted. "I brought Lila to get ice cream so she could feel better, but then she saw you. She can't get a fucking break at all!" Sawyer shouted as he puts Arnold down, which made him fall to the floor.

"Sir, you are going to have to leave, before I call the police" the cashier said. What happened to you? WHAT HAPPENED?! Do yourself favor honey, and stay away from him before he ruins your life too. Sawyer said as he looked at Stephanie.

"You're going to have leave now, sir!" the cashier told him.

"You are filth, Arnold. You are a scumbag. You are a fucking degenerate!" Sawyer said as he left the ice cream shop. Some of the customers were looking at Arnold and laughing at him.

The teens looked as Mr. Sawyer was getting into his car. Arnold noticed that Lila was in the passenger seat crying. When the Sawyers drove off, Arnold and Stephanie left the ice cream shop.

"Arnold. I'm so sorry that just happened" Stephanie. "It's okay, Steph. I wish I can have just one day without being harassed. But he's right. I am scum" Arnold said.

"No, you're not Arnold. You made a mistake. Let's go to my place so I can show you some yoga. It'll decrease stress. I'm sure you could use that right about now" Stephanie said.

"I'd like that, Steph" Arnold replied.


	9. There's No 'Us'

MONDAY

Ever since the all-student email was released, the principal has been trying to get into contact with both Helga's parents. The principal has already discussed the situation to Arnold and his grandparents. Bob finally had time to free his schedule to explain what happened. Bob, Miriam, and Helga were in the principal's office.

Helga was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, not saying a word and attempting to zone out everything her father was shouting. "It's impossible!_ My _daughter is not a whore! Olga is better than that!" Bob shouts. "Honey, it's Helga" Miriam said to her husband. "Right right right right right right...Helga. Anyways, Olga never touched this Alfred. Now, are we done here? I have beepers to sell" Bob asked. The principal asked if he could speak to Helga alone. "Whatever. See you at home, Olga" Bob said as he and his wife left the office. Helga rolled her eyes.

"How you been feeling Ms. Pataki? Have you been receiving any more harassment?" the principal asked. "I'm pretty sure you can tell that he always confuses my sister's name to mine. That's my whole life. So that should give you a hint on what I through at home. And to answer your question, getting dick pictures and being told to kill myself is my typical day now. So the harassment at school is the least of my concerns. Can I go now? I have class" Helga explained.

"Ms. Pataki, dealing with harassment daily, is not a normal thing. I won't hold you up for your class. But please talk to a counselor or me if something happens or if you're concerned for your safety. It's never a shame to talk to one of us" the principal stated. Helga didn't say anything else and got up to walk out of the office. When Helga went to pick up a couple of books from her locker, she heard someone behind her saying her name. It was Arnold's voice.

Helga couldn't turn around. She closes her locker and then just stared at it. The only thing that caught her eye was the word 'WHORE' which was nearly scraped off.

"You don't have to look at me or talk to me if you don't want to. Just know that I'm sorry. I'm really am sorry. Please understand that I still care about you. No matter what. I always have. And I always will. I know that you will hate me forever, but just know that I will never hate you. It's not in my heart to do that. I just...I just hope that one day we will make amends and we will be friends again" Arnold explained to her. Helga was still staring at her locker. "I...I said my peace. Goodbye, Helga" he told her and then walked away to his next class. After a few moments, Helga then finally turned around and saw him walking away. She wanted to call his name, but she couldn't open her mouth.

Helga took a deep breath as her eyes started to water. She then went to the nearest bathroom and realized that it was empty. _I still care about you_. _I still care about you. I still care about you. _The words he said kept running through Helga's head. A couple of tears ran down her face and started to sniff up. Getting over him was exceedingly harder than she thought. She's been in love with him her whole life. She looked at the mirror and then stares at the paper towel dispenser. "God fucking dammit" she said and then punched the dispenser a few times. She looked at her newly bruised knuckles. "Heh. You're weaker than that little bitch jaw" Helga said to the dispenser.

At the end of the day at 3:03 pm, Helga went up to her locker to put her books away and to get ready to go home. Then Jerry approached her. "(sigh)...what do you want Jerry?" Helga asked. "I just wanted to see if you're free after school. I miss you" Jerry replied. "I have homework to do, Jerry. I assume you do too." Helga said. "Well, yea. But I wanted to know the standing between us. You're not answering my texts. I know you're still going through some things..." Jerry told her.

Helga then slams her locker. "Look, Jerry, I'm flattered I took your v-card and had a little bit of fun with you, but there's no 'us'. There's no you or me. Is that all I am? Just a sex tool for you men?" Helga asked. "Whoa, Helga. I didn't mean it like that at all" Jerry said. She then grabs Jerry by his shirt. "Listen to me and listen good, Jerry. I don't have time for your clinginess. It's over between us. We're only doing business together as usual for now on. Got it, bucko?" Helga explained. "Sure, Helga. Whatever you say." Jerry said. Helga then slams Jerry into her locker door. "Don't you fucking ever tell me whatever I say again." Helga ordered him.

Lila's father came home from work 6:53 pm. He went straight to Lila's room to check up on her. She was on a laptop doing homework on her bed. "Hey. Just wanted to see how you're doing hun" her father said. "I'm doing okay daddy. Just working on my assignments" Lila respond to her father. Her father then sits next to her on her bed. "Should take a quick break. Don't need to be stressed out with homework" he told her.

She then closed down her laptop and released a sigh. "I just don't understand what I did wrong, daddy" Lila said to her father. "You did nothing wrong, princess. I promise you. It was all on him. And her. You have done absolutely nothing wrong. I'm sorry to act a fool yesterday. Just seeing you crying and seeing him just made my blood boil." Mr. Sawyer explained. "I understand that you don't want to go to the ballet class anymore. A coworker said you could still do ballet on the side with your schedule. Or maybe, pick up a new hobby" her father told her.

At 7:58 pm, Arnold went in to visit Stephanie at Slausen's as her shift was coming to an end. Stephanie noticed Arnold and smiled. "Hey! I meant to tell you during class. How you felt after your first yoga session?" Stephanie asked. "I felt great. And more confident. I need to do more yoga." Arnold answered. "Awesome. It always makes me feel confident throughout the day. That's why I prefer to do it early in the morning" Stephanie said. "I even feel confident enough to talk to Helga" Arnold said. "Oh...what happened?" Stephanie being curious.

"It was pretty short. I told Helga that I was sorry and I wish to make amends one day. I told her I know she hates me, but I will never hate her. And maybe one day we can be friends again. She didn't say anything back nor look at me. I guess I don't blame her" Arnold said. "Well, you said what you needed to say. It's on her on how she handles it. You are kind-hearted Arnold, but sometimes people are going to hate you no matter how the situation developed. It's beyond your control." Stephanie said.

"Also, my answer is yes, Arnold" Stephanie said. "Yes? Um, yes, to what?" Arnold replied. "I would love to go out on a date with you" Stephanie answered with a smile.


	10. Dark Lila

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES ACTS OF VIOLENCE AND SELF-HARM **

_Lila was walking up a few flights of stairs. While being barefooted, she is wearing a green sundress with little white and light pink flowers. Lila went to the top, and there was a door in front of her. She opened the door, closed it, and walked towards an empty attic._

_An eerie bell started to cling. With the sounds of a baby crying in the background, a dead naked body began to rise from the floor. Candles also began to rise from the floor, and the candles surrounded the body. The dead body was Lila, with cuts all over her skin and her throat was slit open. Lila was in shocked to see it. Her own body was lying there, dead._

_An eerie bell clings again as a figure appeared and walked towards Lila. It was Arnold. He pointed out the bloody dead Lila. "Give me the one, who did this" Arnold said. "Of course" Lila said. She then snaps her fingers, and then chains with hooks came from the walls, went towards and ensnared on Arnold. Arnold's skin was in pieced with the hooks. As Arnold was yelling in agony, Lila started to walk up towards Arnold. She snaps her fingers again, and more chains with hooks came from the walls and pierced into his face. Lila then picks up a hammer from the ground and hit his face a couple of times._

"_Are you enjoying this? The pain? The pleasure?" she asked him. "Look at me, Arnold" Lila ordered him as the eerie bell clung again. Arnold rose his head up to look at Lila. "You made me do this to you" she said as she pulls a knife from her dress and stabs him a few times in his chest. As Arnold was screaming in agony, Lila continued to stab him in his chest, arms, legs, and his face. "Look at me" Lila told him. Arnold rose his head once again to look at her._

"_You know why I did it. You do know why. And you know what you have to do for us to get back together" Arnold said. Lila then backed away from Arnold as he started to transform to Helga. Helga was in the same position, had the same cuts, and the same hooks pierced into her. Then, Helga's blood turned into strawberries._

_Lila exited the room and went back down the flight of stairs. Next thing she knew, she was outside. Lila was walking in the streets slowly. She was naked and covered in blood with her New Arnold knife in her right hand. "You know what you have to do…" _

A thunderstorm Lila woke up, and she started to shake. It was another nightmare of him. She went up to her drawer to get her New Arnold knife. She went to the bathroom and pulled up her right sleeve. She took a deep breath and cut her arm a bit and uses tissues to stop the blood that was dripping from her arm. She took another deep breath and released an exotic sigh.

"I know now. I know what I must do for us to be back together" Lila said to herself while looking at herself in the mirror.


	11. Betrayed By Lust

WEDNESDAY

After her final period, Helga went to her locker to put away her books to get ready to go home. Right as she opened the locker, she noticed a small white box. "What the fuck?" Helga said to herself. She opened the box, and it was a piece of cake with a fork and with a note that said _I'm sorry_. "Fucking Jerry…" she said to herself. _How the fuck he opened my locker? Did I tell him my combination when I was stoned with him?_ she thought to herself. But to Helga, at least she has a free snack after a long day of more harassing messages on her Facebook. Phoebe then approached Helga.

"Konnichiwa, Helga. I hope things are going well" her best friend said. "It's the same shit, different day, Pheebs. But it doesn't bother me." Helga replied. "I know it's a touchy subject, but Gerald told me that Arnold told him that he talked to you the other day." Phoebe said. "Yeah. He did. And?" Helga answered. "I understand if you don't wish to talk about it" Phoebe said. "(sigh)...he said that he hopes that one day we will be friends again." Helga said. "Well, would you want that?" her best friend asked. "I...I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. It's too early to think about all of that right now, Pheebs." Helga said as she grabbed the box and started to eat her cake.

"While we're on that type of topic, I'm done with Jerry. Tired of his clinginess. I told him I'm just going to buy my weed from him and that's it." Helga said. This what happens when you take a weak guys virginity. Although I don't think I was like that with...him" Helga explained as she took another bite of her cake. "I still think you and I should sometimes smoke Pheebs. I'm sure you'd be hilarious when you're stoned" Helga stated. "Gerald's been saying the same thing. Maybe eventually" Phoebe said.

Helga then started to cough and touch her throat. She then dropped her piece of cake. "Helga? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked. "Phoebe...my...my throat…I can't breathe!" Helga tried to explain as she was still coughing. She then collapsed on the floor. "Oh my God, Helga!" Phoebe shouted. Some of the students in the hallway started to run towards Helga to see what was the situation. "Someone call nine-one-one! PLEASE!" Phoebe shouted. Phoebe then noticed that red fillings were coming out of the cake. The fillings smelled like strawberries, which Helga is allergic too.

At 7:46 pm, Arnold was having dinner downstairs in the kitchen with his grandparents and a few of the borders that included Mr. Kokoshka, his wife Susie, and Ernie. The doorbell then rang. "Make yourself useful and get the door, Oskar" Arnold's grandfather told him. "Oh, why can't Susie get it? I'm trying to eat here" Oskar replied and complained. "Now, Oskar" Susie said. Wanting to avoid an argument with his wife, Oskar got up and went to the door as the doorbell rang again.

"Hey look, it's Arnold's girlfriend! Miss Lucy, right? Oh, you don't look too well" Mr. Kokoshka announced. "Umm, what?" Arnold overheard. Arnold got up from his chair and head to the door. It was Lila, who looked like she hasn't slept in a couple of days. Lila was wearing her green sundress that was similar to the dream she had the other night.

"Lila…" Arnold said to her. "Hello, Arnold. May I please come in?" she asked. "Sure..." he replied. As Mr. Kokoshka let her into the boarding house, Arnold asked Lila to go to his room together. Both teens climbed up, and he let her in first into his room and closed his door.

Lila was looking around his room since she hadn't been in it for a while. She then turns around and looks at him. "Lila. I...I meant to talk to you about everything. In private" he said to her. Lila continued to stare at him. "Lila...did you want to talk?" he asked.

Lila then started to take her sundress off in front of him. "Lila, what are you doing?" he asked. In a few moments, Lila was completely naked in front of him and threw off her sandals from off her feet. "Was this what you wanted from me?" she asked him. "Lila, please! Just calm down...oh my god…" Arnold noticed the self-harm scars on her arms. She started to walk towards him slowly.

"Lila, no! Just stop!" he shouted. "If I have to give you my body for us to be together, so be it. Helga is taken care of. We can be together again. Come on, Arnold. Fuck me. Fuck me right here. Fuck me like the whore that you want me to be" she told him. "What you mean Helga is 'taken care' of?! Lila! Please! Just stop!" Arnold said as he was backing away from her as she was walking towards him. "I want to make you happy again. My angel. My soulmate. My Arnold..." Lila said as she jumps into Arnold to shove her lips into his. Arnold was then on his back on his bed, and Lila was on top of him. Arnold used his strength to get Lila off him and got her on the floor next to his bed. Tears started to run down Lila's cheeks as Arnold was holding her. He was holding her naked body.

"Lila...I'm so sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve any of this. You don't deserve me. I'm so sorry I put you into this. I'm so sorry. Please...please forgive me...please..." Arnold said as tears ran down his face. It's unclear if Lila even heard him as she started to go to sleep on Arnold's chest. "I know you don't love me anymore but, I will always love you, Lila."

At 8:28 pm, an ambulance arrived at the boarding house. Lila was wrapped up in a towel began accompanied by her father coming down the stairs from Arnold's room. "I pray that I don't ever have to see you again, Arnold Shortman" Lila's father said to Arnold's face as he was leaving the boarding house with his daughter.

Outside the boarding house, Arnold and his grandfather watched paramedics put Lila in the back of the ambulance, along with her father. "Don't worry shortman. She's going to get the help she needs" his grandfather said as he put his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "I did this to her. I betrayed her. Her trust. My loyalty. I betrayed everything. For a stupid lust..." Arnold said as his eyes began to water.

_I'm sorry…_ Arnold whispers to himself as he looked at the ambulance, drove his ex-girlfriend away with more tears running down his cheeks.


	12. Olga

"Take the easy, shortman!" his grandfather shouted as Arnold was speeding in the Packard. Half an hour after the situation with Lila, Arnold received a text from Gerald that Helga was in the hospital. Arnold pulled out his phone to call his best friend. _I'm almost there! What room number?!_ Arnold said over the phone. Arnold arrived in front of the Hillwood Hospital at 9:32 pm. Arnold told his grandfather to find parking while he searches for the room. He went to the front desk and asked the receptionist for the directions for room 326. The receptionist told him the instructions, and Arnold ran upstairs. He got up to the third floor and looked at a wall map to find the room. Memorizing the map, he ran down the halls and turned a couple of corners until he saw Gerald from a distance and started to pace down from running.

"What happened?" Arnold asked. "The doctor said it was an allergic reaction." Gerald told him. "She ate a strawberry?" Arnold asked. "Seems like it. Thank God, the nurse at school had one of those EpiPens and gave it to her before the paramedics came. She's going to be okay, though. Her parents left a while ago. Phoebe's in there now with her." Gerald explained. "This happened at school? School was over hours ago! You just find out about this?" Arnold asked. "Phoebe called me a while ago. I think she was too shocked to call someone. She wanted to stay with Helga, I guess. I called you after she called me. I just got here twenty minutes ago." Gerald stated. "What did she eat that had strawberries? She's always careful with what she eats." Arnold said. "Phoebe said it was a piece of cake. Someone put it in her locker." Gerald said. "Her locker? Wait...that doesn't make sense. Did...did someone try to...oh, my God..." Arnold said. "What?" Gerald asked. "Look, can I see her? I have to talk to her" Arnold asked. "I should ask first since it's you know...you..." Gerald said. "Sure." Arnold replied.

Gerald went inside Helga's room. After nearly a whole minute, Gerald came back to Arnold and informed him that it might not be a good idea for him to see her. "Dammit, I drove all the way over here! I nearly ran two people over while speeding to get here. I came because I still care about her! I _have_ to talk to her!" Arnold shouted to his best friend in the hallway. Phoebe then came out of Helga's room. "Arnold...she said it's okay but only for a minute. She wants to see you in private. She can barely talk so she has to use a notebook to write on" Phoebe explained to Arnold. Arnold nodded at Phoebe and went inside Helga's room and closed the door.

Helga was laying down in a bed. She locked her eyes at Arnold as he got closer to her. Arnold noticed a notebook and pen on her lap. "Helga...I'm...I'm glad you're okay." Arnold said to his ex-lover while smiling a little at her. Helga raises her right arm to show him her hospital bracelet. It told _Olga_. Arnold released a sigh as he remembered mistakenly calling her that name when they had the big fight a few weeks ago. "Helga, Gerald told me what happened. I...I think- Arnold stopped himself as she grabbed her notebook and write something. "I know you hate me Helga, but I'd be damned if I didn't see to make sure you were okay. I wouldn't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Arnold stated. Helga then showed him the page she wrote on.

_Was it you? _Her note said. "What was me? Arnold asked as he read her note. "Helga...do you think I had something to do with this? I would never do something like this!" Arnold continued. Helga wrote on her notebook again. _Fuck you _was what she wrote next. "Helga, please..." Arnold was interrupted when a nurse came into her room. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over sir." the nurse told him. Arnold looked at Helga as she crossed her arms, stating that she wanted to be left alone. Although most likely, she didn't want to see Arnold anymore. "I'll leave you alone." Arnold said to her and then left the room.

As Arnold left, Gerald and Phoebe were sitting down at a bench near Helga's room. "How it go?" Gerald asked. "Guys, I need to talk to you. I think I know what happened." Arnold said to his friends. "What do you mean?" Phoebe asked. "We need to discuss this outside." Arnold replied. When the three teens went outside of the hospital, Arnold wanted to explain his theory. "Listen, guys. Think I know what happened. Lila…" Arnold said. "What you do mean? What about Lila?" Gerald said.

As Arnold was explaining what happened with Lila earlier, Gerald and Phoebe were in complete shock. "Jesus dude. You think Lila tried to...kill Helga?" Gerald asked. "I guess that she thought if Helga was...gone...we can be together again. God…" Arnold said as tears started to run down his cheeks. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I'm a horrible person" Arnold said.

"We love you, Arnold. We know you didn't mean this to happen. You're _not_ a horrible person...in a way. But Lila is finally going to get the help she needs." Gerald told him. "I just want things to go back to normal. I should've never kissed her back that night..."


	13. Back to Square One

FRIDAY-HILLWOOD PIER

Arnold had decided to skip classes for the past couple of days to clear his head. The only people he communicated with was Gerald and Phoebe through his phone. A few texts were sent to Stephanie, but it was mainly related to their class project. 12:52 pm, he was sitting down on a bench at the pier, which faces the spot where he and Lila had celebrated her one-year anniversary. For the past hour, Arnold was staring at the water. He felt like a million thoughts were playing in his head at once.

"_I love you, Lila." "I love you too, Arnold." "Ever so much?" "Ever so much."_

_"Arnold..." "It's okay, Helga. I'm right here. Just let it out." "Let it out..."  
_

_"We shouldn't do this..." "We shouldn't. But...do you want to?" "I...I want to..." _

_"When are you going to leave her?" "I love you, Helga. I mean it." "I want you."_

_"All this time you were just using me for sex!" "NO! That's not true at all!"_

_"I didn't put a gun to YOUR head, you son of a bitch!" "You USED me, you unbelievable fucking bastard!"_

"_This affair needs to stop. I need to stop" "What happened to you? WHAT HAPPENED?!" _

"_I love Lila, but...it's you who I love more." "I want to make you happy again. _

"_My angel. My soulmate. My Arnold..." __"We can be together again."  
_

"_Please...please forgive me...please..." _

Arnold snapped out of the zone when someone called his name from behind. He turned around, and it was Stephanie. "Steph, what are you doing here?" he asked. "You texted me that you were at the pier." she replied. "I did? I...guess I did." he told her. "I ditched so I could check on you. There have been some...rumors. About Lila. That she got sent away?" she asked. "(sigh)...I'm going to get more shit at school now. Things have calmed down a little bit, but now it's back to square one. Arnold said as he got up from the bench, feeling frustrated. "It's okay, Arnold. Lila is finally getting the help she needs. I know you feel bad about-" ''Feel bad?! That's a fucking understatement of what I feel!" Arnold interrupted her. "I caused this! I ruined the life of the most amazing girl I know because of my stupid fucking hormones! I developed a lust for sex, and it ruined her! I used one of my best friends for sex! Lila's suicidal and Helga's in the hospital because of _me_! Her father was right. I _am _scum!" Arnold shouted at his new friend as tears running down his cheek.

Stephanie didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She went up to Arnold to hug him. Both teens were in the same spot where Arnold and Lila kissed. Stephanie holds him tighter. "It's okay, Arnold. I'm right here. Just let it out." Stephanie said. "Huh?" he asked. "Just let it out, Arnold. It's okay." she replied. "Let...let it out?…" he whispered to her. Arnold and Stephanie looked in each other's eyes. Both of them started to move their lips towards each other. The second before their lips touched, he moved his head back. "What's wrong, Arnold?" she asked. "I...I can't do this...I'm sorry..." he answered. He let go of Stephanie and then walked away fast.

"Arnold, wait!" Stephanie shouted, but she didn't get a response.


	14. Dark Helga

_Helga was in a dark room. Chains with hooks were hanging from the ceiling. She noticed red liquid dripping from the ceiling, and it covered the chains slowly. The liquid was blood, and she noticed that it had smelled like strawberries as she felt like she was going to vomit. As the room started to be filled with smoke, an eerie bell had rung.  
_

_Helga was looking around the room. The floor was starting to covered with bloody ballet shoes, pink bows, and human flesh that seemed to be ripped apart. "What's going on?" Helga thought to herself. As another eerie bell rung and hearing voices whispering, a figure was walking towards Helga. It was another version of herself. Her fourth-grade self.  
_

_Dark Helga: Who...who are you?_

_Fourth-grade Helga: I am you. I'm your past. We have to talk. _

_DH: What do you want? Why are we in this disgusting fucked up room?_

_FGH: That's not important, geek bait. What's important is the information I have for you. _

_Fourth-grade Helga went into her pocket and took something out. She showed the Dark Helga the object. It was the heart-shaped locket. Fourth-grade Helga walked towards Dark Helga and gave her the locket. Fourth-grade Helga asked Dark Helga to look it as another eerie bell rung.  
_

_DH: Why are you showing me this? I destroyed this. _

_FGH: Look at it. _

_As Dark Helga looked at the locket, it started to show her some memories. All the things that happened with her and Arnold. It showed when they saved the Mighty Pete tree and that prank she pulled on Arnold from his magic show where she acted as she disappeared. It started to show when she and Arnold had their valentine's date. More memories include the school play, when they were at the beach together, and when they were on top of the FTi building.  
_

_FGH: You two have been through everything together. Mentally. Emotionally. And sexually. And you think he would try to harm you?  
_

_DH: This...this doesn't make sense. Why are YOU showing me this when you're my past self and know the future?_

_FGH: Since you wish to question the logic of what is going on instead of listening, maybe this will help you focus. _

_Fourth-grade Helga looks at the ceiling and makes the bloody chains with the hooks go towards Dark Helga. The hooks pierced through Dark Helga's skin, making her scream in agony. Hooks were all over Dark Helga's arms, legs, torso, and one on her neck. _

_As another eerie bell rang, Fourth-grade Helga walked towards Dark Helga, who was sobbing because of the pain. _

_FGH: It is time to stop. It is time to stop playing like you're the only victim. _

_DH: Fuck you!_

_Another hook chain went through Helga right cheek. Making her scream again. _

_FGH: You call yourself a victim? When you messed around with his girlfriend and made her depressed? And you think it's you who's the victim? _

_Dark Helga couldn't answer as tears were running down her face._

_FGH: Do you still love him?_

_DH: I...I...don't know…_

_FGH: Wrong answer_

_Fourth-grade Helga makes another hook chain come from the ceiling and the hook pierced through Dark Helga's stomach. Making her scream once again._

_FGH: Do you still love him?!_

_DH: Yes! Yes! I still love him!_

_FGH: That's all I needed to hear_

_Fourth-grade Helga then turned around and head towards a door. She then turns to look at Dark Helga one more time before the chains pull Helga and made her body exploded as the final eerie bell rang._

Helga woke up from her dream. She was shaking, and sweat was dripping from her forehead. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. She was still in the hospital bed. She looks at the wall clock as it was 3:24 am. She released a sigh. She already forgot the dream she just had but remembered the final moments.

_I still love him…_ she thought to herself.


	15. Spaceship

The whole weekend, Arnold's been in his bed thinking of what's been happening between him, Lila, and Helga. Stephanie texted him a couple of times stating that she was sorry if she made him uncomfortable. He never replied to her. He honestly didn't know what to say or feel about Stephanie. But Sunday night, he decided on what to say to her before he went to bed.

_I'm sorry, Steph. I just don't know if we should go advance on whatever relationship we have. We should just focus on our assignment and just be friends if that's okay for you. At least for now. I'll see you on Monday. _His text said.

**Monday**

Arnold was woken up by his grandparents at 6:03 am. A whole hour before his usual time to get up for school. "Come, Kimba. It's time to go your spaceship!" his grandmother told him. "Um, what?" he asked. "Ignore her. Let's go Arnold." his grandfather said after he rolled his eyes from his loony wife. Arnold followed his grandparents downstairs, and then they went outside. "Notice anything?" his grandfather asked. "Um, no. What is it, grandpa?"

"Happy birthday, shortman." his grandfather said as he gives him a set of keys. Arnold noticed a red car in front of the boarding house. "It's a 2013 Toyota Corolla." his grandfather said to him.

Arnold had utterly forgotten that the day was the seventh, which was his eighteenth birthday.

"We know you have been through a lot shortman. We figured this would make you feel better. Plus, I got tired of you using the Packard. We figured that it's time that you have your own wheels. Here's also a gas card that will be a hundred bucks a month. Gas pricing is high these days so I would use the car when you really need it." his grandfather explained.

"Wow. Thanks, grandpa and grandma!" Arnold said.


	16. Rebirth

After the boarding house situation, Lila was recommended to get help at a place that was a couple of hours away from Hillwood. Her father admitted her to an All-Women Treatment Center. The treatment center had women with eating disorders, who have been through physical and mental abuse, alcoholics, addicts, and ones who failed to commit suicide. Lila was the youngest patient as the center had women in their twenties and thirties. After the first couple days of being admitted and settling in, Lila went to her first therapy session. The room had new patients who have been through similar experiences that Lila went through. When it was her turn, Lila stood up to introduce herself and to share why she's there.

"Hello. I'm Lila Sawyer. I was diagnosed with Depression. The reason I was diagnosed and was brought here was that...because my...boyfriend...cheated on me. We've been together for three years. He cheated on me with a mutual friend who was also my ballet tutor for the past few months. I found out about everything during the first day of my senior year in high school. It was also the same day as our third year anniversary." Lila explained.

"Jesus. I'm so sorry." one of the counselors in the room said.

"Thank you. Since then, I couldn't focus on school. I couldn't sleep or eat. Whenever I do sleep, I'd have nightmares about my ex-boyfriend. The nightmares involved torturing me and force me to...to do sexual favors for him." Lila says as tears ran down her face. "I...I felt that the only way for me to cope with the pain was to cut myself. I even named the knife I used after my ex-boyfriend. For a bit, I was thinking of committing suicide. The only reason I didn't commit suicide was because of my father. I'm the only one he has in this world. I lost my mother when I was young." Lila said.

"After another nightmare, I couldn't sleep for two days straight. In my mind, I thought that the only way to make the nightmares and the cutting to go away, was to give myself to my ex-boyfriend. I went to his place, and I strip myself naked and asked him to...you know. Nothing happened as I fell asleep on top of him. After going to the hospital, they recommend that I come here. And...here I am." Lila fully stated.

The treatment center did felt like home for Lila. The place had support and understanding patients. Lila chatted with a couple of women who had cheating experience. The area had a couple of swimming pools, fully equipped gym, therapeutic dogs, a rock climbing wall, much more for the patients. Even the whole staff was women only with the exception of a couple of male security guards. During the afternoon, Lila was informed that she received a phone call from her father.

_Everything's going well so far, daddy. But I hate that you will be in debt for the rest of your life because of this._ Lila said to her father. _I don't care baby. All I care about is you recovering. I don't care if I'm in debt forever. I have to get back to work. I love you, Lila._ _I'll call you next week._ her father said. _I love you too, daddy. I'll talk to you next week._ Lila said.

To keep up with school, all of her teachers agreed to send Lila homework online so she could graduate on time. Her gym teacher asked to find an active activity at the center, and it would be a good enough credit. After therapy, she went to her room to start on some homework online. Lila had to share a dorm-type room with a new patient who is a nineteen-year-old girl named Christine. Christine was admitted to the center because she had an ex-boyfriend who was physically abusive and was addicted to heroin.

**6:36 pm**

Lila was finished with her homework for the night. She and Christine decided to head to the cafeteria to grab dinner. When Lila and Christine sat on a table, it wasn't long until she noticed at a window, that a couple of patients were outside, playing catch with a football, which reminded her of Arnold. "I need to go." Lila said to her roommate. Christine understood what was the problem and followed Lila back to her room. Lila and Christine went back to their room and Lila head straight to her bed in tears.

"I'm sorry you had to be reminded of him, Lila. But it doesn't matter anymore. He's the past. You have only you to focus now." Christine said. "Sometimes, I wish I just gave myself to him earlier. Then none of these would've happened." Lila said. "No, Lila. You weren't ready. You don't owe him or anyone sex no matter what." her roommate said.

"Trust me. I understand how you feel. Sometimes I didn't want to have sex with my ex. When I refuse, he hit me. I used to think he did it simply because he loved me. But he just loved to be in control. He nearly tried to kidnap me when I finally left him. All I know about him now is that he's in jail where he belongs." Christine said. "That's horrible, but it's good that he's put away." Lila said.

"I've been thinking, Lila. I feel that the best way to cope is boxing. I go to the gym every day for an hour. I believe soon we're going to have actual boxing classes. We should look into that. Plus I'm sure your teacher will count it as a grade." Christine said.

"I never consider boxing. I used to do ballet, and it was very active. But I don't want to do ballet ever again. It will just remind me of my former friend." Lila said.

"Our past lives are over, Lila. It's time for a rebirth. We're going to go through it. Together." Christine said.

"I oh so think that I can give boxing a try." Lila stated.


	17. Emotions and Logic Don't Mix

_**One month later**_

**Hillwood High School**

**Friday**

Arnold and Stephanie only saw each other in class to work on their project since the awkwardness at the pier. They have hung out in her room once to watch a couple of serial killer and mafia documentaries while working on their project. The more he was around Stephanie, the more she was getting uninterested to him. Arnold only just wanted to get the science fair project done and make amends with a certain someone.

Arnold had to experience more harassment at school when people heard of Lila getting sent to the treatment center. As usual, he was doing his best to ignore them. When Helga returned to school from the hospital, Phoebe explained to her about Arnold's theory that it was Lila who put the cake on her locker. But Helga felt that Lila would never do something like that. She knew Lila was sent away to a treatment center, but it was unknown where. So confronting Lila or even contacting her in any way was out of the question.

For the past month, Helga thought about what Arnold said when he told her that he wishes to make amends. Because of the nightmare, she knew deep down that she still loves him. She knew it wasn't going to be comfortable talking to him, let alone trying to be friends again if they even go that far. Helgas have been telling Phoebe that deep down, she wants to make amends with Arnold, but didn't know how to approach him. Arnold has been doing the same with Gerald. In a way, Arnold and Helga been communicating through their best friends.

At 1:50 pm, Helga went up to her locker to get her paper entitled _Multicultural Stupidity_ for her final period. As she shut her locker, someone called her. She recognized the voice, which automatically annoyed her. "_What_ Jerry!?" she shouted.

"Helga. You haven't return my calls or text. I just wanted to say hello and check up on you. That's all. Plus if you...you know, need supplies..." Jerry said. "You're saying hello, I'm saying fuck off. Plus, I'm going to find a new connection, so I won't have to deal with you." Helga stated. "Helga...I miss you. I need your mouth. I need your skin. It felt right when we were together." "Toget...are you fucking kidding me right now?" she replied. "Helga, please. I can't get you off my head." he said. "Leave her alone." a new voice said in the background. It was Arnold.

"What do you want? I'm trying to have a conversation here." Jerry said to Arnold. "I said, leave her alone." Arnold warned him again. Helga just stood there frozen up from the sight of Arnold. Jerry ignored Arnold and turned back to face Helga. "Listen, Helga. After school, do you want to-" Jerry sentence was interrupted when Arnold grabs Jerry, turn him around, and punched him in the face a couple of times.

* * *

Arnold left the principal's office after been informed that he's suspended for a week. As he went outside to go home, he noticed that Helga was out front. It seemed like she was waiting for him.

"Helga..." he said. "You know I could've handled Jerry myself. I didn't need you to be my knight in shining armor." he told him. "He was bothering you, Helga. I don't know what came over me. But that's over now." he said. "Listen Helga...I've meant to talk to you. I just want you to listen. Then I'll leave." he replied.

"I'm listening." she said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"You...you were right. About everything. I used you. I did use you for sex. But I'm not proud of it in any way. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. I know it's wrong to say this, but...I did love you more than Lila. It felt right being with you. Hanging out and being around you. It just...it made sense to me." he told her.

Helga was speechless to what he just said. "Arnold…" Helga said.

"Helga, we both been through a lot together. I know Lila don't ever want to see me again. I don't blame her. But the only thing I want is us trying to be friends again. Next to Gerald, you were my best friend. I just need to know...if...if you can ever forgive me. If not, please just tell me now. And I promise that I'll never bother you again." he stated.

"I have wanted to talk to you as well. Arnold...I...I used you too. I used you to cope with my home life. I didn't care that you were with Lila. All I thought about was myself and my own needs. I shouldn't had the nerve to play the victim. I was wrong. We were both wrong." Helga said.

"Maybe we can you know, hang out? Start over to be friends again? Also, if you're thinking about Stephanie, I guess I consider her just a friend. But she's more just my science partner. I don't even have her as a facebook friend. Now that I think about it, I never ask. Remember how we joked about you're not a real friend of we're not on facebook?" Arnold said, and chuckled. Helga chuckled as well. "I never even deleted you off. Maybe because I was too focused on deleting all the stupid messages of dicks pics and creeps since...the first day of school." Helga said. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. I know Lila blocked me off. I think Rhonda too and others, but I don't care." Arnold said.

"Listen, Arnold. Phoebe told me about what you said that Lila maybe did the cake thing. I...I don't think it was her. I heard what happened at the boarding house but trust me, hanging out with her all summer, I don't believe she would do that. I have my theory of what happened but...it doesn't make sense. But it doesn't matter, I guess. I'm here. And alive." Helga explained.

"And I'm...I'm sorry what I wrote on that notebook. I know deep down you if all people wouldn't try to harm me. Or anyone. It was just emotions, I guess." Helga said. "Well, emotions and logic don't mix." Arnold said, and chuckled. "Arnold, I…" Helga opened her arms, signaling him to hug her.

"You know people are going to start talking if we're hanging out again." Helga said. "I don't care what people say, Helga. If someone has a problem, I'll break their jaw." he replied. Helga could do nothing but laugh. "If you need advice or help with anything, anything at all, just call me." he told her. "I'll see you around?" Helga asked. "Of course." he replies and smiled. Helga smiled back.


	18. He Ain't Shit

_**Another month later**_

**Treatment Center**

_Grunt! Grunt! Grunt! Grunt! Grunt! Grunt! Grunt! Grunt! Grunt! _

"Okay, break!" shouted to Lila as she was kicking the training bag at the gym. Lila was breathing heavily as she took off the headgear and mouthguard. She then took a few gulps from her water bottle.

For the past few weeks at the treatment center, Lilas counseling has improved her health physically and mentally. She was prescribed with a couple of medications, but she learned to cope with her emotional pains with kickboxing. Her relationship with her roommate, the counselors, and the other women have been great. She had no problem catching up with her homework.

Lila learned to have higher power and now, she has a higher purpose in life. Unfortunately, she has to be reminded of the reason how she found her purpose. However, she plans to attend graduation in a few months and make amends with her two former friends.

"Okay, Lila. Ready for another round?" Christine asked. "I'm oh so certain I'm ready!" Lila replied.

"He (_Grunt_) ain't (_Grunt_) shit! (_Grunt_). He (_Grunt_) ain't (_Grunt_) shit! (_Grunt_). He (_Grunt_) ain't (_Grunt_) shit! (_Grunt_). HE (_Grunt_) AIN'T (_Grunt_) SHIT! (_Grunt_)." Lila shouted while punching and kicking the training bag.


	19. Visitor

Arnold and Helga have been communicating through text messages and have been getting along well at school for the past month. People have been talking at school, but neither teens did not care. It was rumored that most people were now scared of Arnold because of what he did to Jerry. The good news for Helga, was that Jerry officially left her alone. Gerald and Phoebe were happy that their best friends were finally getting along again. It's been unconfirmed to everyone that if Arnold and Helga would even start dating. The teens just wanted to build their friendship in a slow rate which Gerald and Phoebe understood. Helga have been attending ballet classes again and been looking forward to Ms. Farber work with her connection to get her admitted to the school in New York. But unfortunately, Helga was about to received some bad news.

_**Sunday 10:25 am**_

**Helga's Place **

_But...Ms. Farber. I don't understand!_ Helga said on the phone. _I'm so sorry Helga. It was beyond my control. I really wanted the letter to be for you but I can't now. I'm sorry. If you wish to meet and I could explain, I'd be happy- _Helga hung up and threw her phone on her bed. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" Helga shouted to herself. Helga was then startled with a bang on her door. "Hey, Olga. We're about to leave to visit my grandparents. Also, I think you have a visitor. She's waiting for you in the living room so come on down." her father said. "Coming, Bob." Helga answered in a frustrated tone. She opened her door and then went downstairs. When she went to the living room, her heart started to beat fast and she felt her body was frozen when she saw who it was.

"Okay, honey. We'll be back by Wednesday afternoon." her mother said. "Come on, our taxi is here. Be good, Olga." her father said as he rushed his wife to leave the house, leaving just Helga and her visitor.

It was Jennifer.


	20. Caramel Cookie Crunch II

There is not a word in the English language to describe what Helga was feeling when the person she hated the most, even more than her father, was staring at her in her living room.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Helga asked while feeling chills down her spine, breathing heavily through her nose, and shaking with rage. "The fucking nerve you have to come to my home." Helga said. The only possible reason Helga would think that she's there is maybe that Jennifer felt terrible about everything. But from the look on Jennifer's face, that was not the case.

"I was visiting here for a dick appointment, and I figured since I'm around, I'd tell you this in person." Jennifer said. "You stupid fucking bitch..." Helga said as she was walking towards her. Jennifer reached for her pocket to pull out a small pocket knife and open up the blade. This made Helga stop on her tracks. "Back the fuck away. I brought this to protect myself from you" Jennifer said. Helga noticed that Jennifer was talking with a hint of slurring.

"Because of you, my mouth and my voice will never work normal again. That is why I got that geek to hack into the school email system and release the pictures and the videos of you and that triangle-head. And I figured the cake in your locker was a nice bonus for revenge." Jennifer said. "I knew it...I fucking knew it. You _did _have something to do with that." Helga said. " You want to know what else I did? I convinced Farber to write the recommendation letter for me instead. I just wanted to tell this to your stupid ugly unibrow face." Jennifer said.

The rage Helga was feeling could not get any worse. Helga was feeling dizzy and felt like she saw stars in front of her eyes, which her eyes started to go watery. "Wh...why? Why did you do this to me?!" Helga asked. "The question is, why did you go what you did to Lila? Yes, I'm a spoiled rotten brat of a bitch. But I would never fuck a friends boyfriend. If you think I'm a piece of shit, maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror." Jennifer said.

Helga was looking down. The rage was building more and more. Her head was spinning, and she felt like she was going to faint. But she remained focus. She noticed that Jennifer was standing on the living room rug. "You don't deserve my type of future. You just a fucking whore-" Jennifer was interrupted when Helga went down to snatch the rug which made Jennifer slipped which Helga had the chance to after away her. Helga ran up to Jennifer quicky and grabbed Jennifer to her shirt to pushed her towards the wall. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Helga shouted.

The two girls struggled against each other as Helga was trying to push Jennifer against the wall. Jennifer tried to stab Helga, but Helga grabbed Jennifer's wrist and smashed it on the wall a few times, which made the knife fall off Jennifer's hand. Helga then catches Jennifer by the throat and punches Jennifer in her jaw. Jennifer then pushes Helga away towards a table which made Helga fell on her back on the table, breaking it. Jennifer then punches Helga in the face a couple of times, but Helga had the energy to roll Jennifer over which made Jennifer lay on top of the broken table.

Helga was then on top of Jennifer. "Why you couldn't just mind your own fucking business?! What the fuck did I ever do to you?! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!" Helga screamed as she punches Jennifer a few times more in her face. Jennifer hit Helga again, but not powerful enough to get Helga off her. Helga then chokes Jennifer. Filling with adrenaline, Helga grabbed her head and started to smash the back of her head against the broken table as hard as she could.

"I ALREADY HAVE A MISERABLE LIFE! EVERYTHING WAS STARTING TO GO WELL AGAIN, AND YOU RUINED IT AGAIN FOR YOUR FUCKING AMUSEMENT! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! FUCKING BITCH! FUCKING BITCH! FUCKING BITCH! FUCKING BITCH! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT FUCKING BITCH!"

Helga kept smashing Jennifer's head on the floor. A crack was heard, but she kept banging Jennifer's head a few more times. Helga snapped out of the adrenaline as Jennifer stopped moving. Helga was breathing heavily and felt dizzy. Blood from the back of Jennifer's head was started to leak out slowly on the broken table. In a few moments, Jennifer's body began to shake as she was going into shock. Helga then back crawled away from Jennifer. Jennifer then started to cough and throw up blood. Within a few seconds, her body stopped moving. Completely.

Helga was against the wall on her back. Helga stared at Jennifer and was breathing heavily. Helga's knuckles were bruised, and some skin was hanging off. Helga's put her hands, which was covered in blood on her mouth. Her body was shaking, gasping and wimping and tears ran down her cheeks. Helga realized what she has done.

"Oh god..." Helga said to herself while bursting into tears.

* * *

_**10:47 am**_

**The Boarding House**

Arnold was in his room eating his favorite flavor ice cream flavor, Caramel Cookie Crunch while watching the 1976 movie, _The Omen _on his computer. Arnold's phone was ringing. He looked at the screen and saw that Helga was calling him. He pushes the green icon to answer. _Hey _Arnold said when he answered.

_Arnold! I don't-I don't-I don't-I don't know-I don't-I dont-I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I need your help. I need your help. Please come alone. Please!_ _Please come alone! Oh god...I need your help! I really need your help!_ Helga was trying to explain while sobbing on the phone.

_Helga, stay calm. What's going on? Where are you? _Arnold asked. _I'm at home! Please come alone! _Helga replied to him on the phone. _Okay. Just stay calm. I'm coming over now. _Arnold said. He grabbed his keys and went downstairs outside and entered her car.

* * *

_**11:01 am**_

**Helga's Place**

Arnold arrived in front of Helga's. He went up to the steps and bang on the front door. "Helga! Helga! I'm here! What's going on!' Arnold shouted. In a few moments, there was no answer. Arnold was getting worried and turn the knob to see if the door could be opened, which it was. Arnold then entered Helga's house and called her name. The thing he heard was sobbing and heavy breathing.

Arnold followed the sobbing sounds, which lead him to the living room. The first thing he saw was a bruised body covered in blood and Helga against the wall shaking and crying. Arnold just stared at the body, and he realized who it was. "What...what did you do?" he asked. "I didn't...I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to...don't touch her!" Helga said as Arnold went to check her pulse. After a few moments, Arnold let go of her neck. "Helga..." Arnold said as he looked at Helga. She knew what he was going to say. She got up and went to the kitchen to vomit on the sink.

Arnold ran to the kitchen. "Helga...what happened? What happened?!" he asked her. "She..she..oh god...she…" Helga tried to explain, but she went to the sink to vomit more. She then looks at the body again."Don't look at her. Just breathe Helga. Take deep breaths." Arnold said while trying to comfort her.

"She ruined my life. She ruined both our lives. Now I really ruined my life!" Helga sobbed. "No! I'm not going to let you go to prison Helga!" Arnold told her. "Arnold... I...I killed..I…" Helga replies as she was still shaking and tears were running down her like a waterfall.

"No! Listen to me, Helga. I'm...I'm going to help you." Arnold said as she grabbed Helga by her arms. "Help me...help me how?" Helga asked.

"We're going to get rid of her. We will wait until dark."


	21. Be Strong

"Helga, listen to me. Listen to me very carefully." Arnold said as he grabbed her arms. Both teens locked eyes. "I need you to clean up as much as you can while I go out to get some supplies." Arnold told her. "What...what supplies?! What are you talking about?!" she replied with tears running down her face. "Helga, look at me! I'll be back within an hour. An hour and a half, at the most." he said.

"Arnold…" she replied. "Helga, do you trust me?" he asked. "What?" she asked. "Do you trust me?" he asked again. "Ye...yes…" she finally answered. "I'll be back. I promise. Just clean up the living room as much as you can. Can you do that for me?" he asked. Helga nodded but was still shaking. "Keep your phone handy. I'll text you when I'm coming back, okay?" Arnold told her. Helga just nodded again. Arnold left her house and head to his car.

Arnold couldn't believe what just happened. He didn't think his day would go like this. At all. He loved the fact that him and Helga were getting along again and things were working out, but he doesn't want her to go to prison. He knew Jennifer wasn't the nicest girl, but she was the reason Lila broke up with him and made him and Helga's life miserable. For a couple of minutes in the car, he figured out where he needed to go and what to buy.

The first stop he went was an ATM to take out cash. Luckily he's been saving his allowance from his grandparents for the past few months since he barely went out. He then went to a hardware store to get a couple of long steel chains. He then drove to Walgreens to buy a couple of locks. The final place he drove to was a different hardware store and bought a couple of shovels. "Going to do some gardening?" the cashier asked Arnold when he was buying the shovels. "...yup. That's exactly what I'm doing" Arnold said to the cashier. In the parking lot, Arnold text Helga that he's coming back. Okay her text said.

Arnold arrived back at Helga's at 1:13 pm. He bought the locks with him but planned to come back to get the chains. He entered the living room and saw Helga finishing up sweeping. Jennifer's body was covered in a couple of towels. The blood from her head was soaked in the rug and the towels. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked her. "I...I don't know." Helga replied while looking down. He then went up to her. "Helga, look at me." Helga obeyed him. "It's going to be okay." he told her. "Arnold...what are we going to do? I want to go to prison!" Helga said. "I'm not letting you going to prison. Not over her. I'm going to help you get rid of her. But I need you to be strong." he stated. "I...will." she replied.

He bought in the two long ropes of chains from his trunk. Arnold started to fold up the rug around the body. Arnold couldn't help but notice the hole on the back of Jennifer's head. More blood started to leak out. "Oh, Jesus Christ!" Helga noticed and looked away. "Don't look her. I got this." Arnold told her. Arnold started to roll up the body along with the rug. It took a half hour, but Arnold was able to wrap the steel chains around the rug along with Jennifer's body inside, and locked the chains. He also wrapped up the broken leg pieces from the table and put them inside the rug for extra weight.

At 4:21 pm, Arnold asked Helga to come so he could wrapped bandages her fingers from a first aid in Helga kitchen. "Do your hands hurt?" he asked. "Not as much." she answered. "Good. I need you to be strong, Helga. Both us of us will need to lift her up to put her in my trunk." he said. "Oh god..." Helga said. "Look at me, Helga" Arnold asked. Helga obeyed at she looked into his eyes. "It's going to be okay." he told her. "Arnold...where are we going to...you know...leave her?" she asked. "I have an idea. It's going to be maybe a two-hour drive. I got this." he answered.

They waited until 10 pm when it was completely dark. Helga's living was cleaned up. Pieces from the broken table was put next to Jennifer body as the pieces needed to get rid of as well. "You ready?" Arnold asked. "I...I guess." she replied. "Be strong Helga." he asked her.

Both teens lift the folded up rug and went outside. Arnold checked to see if the streets were clear which it was. The teens lift the body up and walked slowly toward Arnold's car. He opened his trunk and both teens lift up the body and threw it into his truck. Both teens went inside Arnold's car and he drove off to his planned destination.


	22. Dish Served Cold

**11:14 pm**

For the first hour, while driving, the teens were in complete silence. No music was even playing on the radio. Arnold was focusing on the GPS and Helga was in the passenger seat, staring at the window being in her own world. Helga finally decided to break the silence.

"Arnold...why did you...why did you help me? I'm a murderer." Helga told him. "Don't say that, Helga. You don't deserve your life being taken away because of Jennifer. I told you, you're going to be fine." Arnold said. He then went to hold her hand in the car to comfort her.

Arnold drove for nearly two hours out of town. He checked on his GPS that they would there in five minutes. "We're going to this abandoned quarry. Me and my grandparents went there last year. We find it by mistake. So it's perfect. It will never get drained. Worse comes to worst, we bury her. That's why I bought the shovels just in case." he stated. Helga didn't reply.

They arrive at the quarry at 12:13 am. Arnold backed up the car as close as he can. They got out and opened the trunk. "Okay. Are you ready?" He asked. "Let's just….just get this over with." she replies. Both teens lifted the rug and started to carry towards the quarry.

Helga heard a weird sound and smell from the rug. "Oh, god. I think...I think she's...urinating. Helga said. "That's what dead bodies do. Bodily fluids get released." Arnold stated. "Oh, god. I...I cant." Helga said as she drops her side of the rug. She started to burst some tears. "Helga, I need you to be strong. It'd be over in a couple of minutes. Please. You can do this." he told her. "Okay. Okay." Helga replied. The teens then got to the edge of the cliff. "On three, we toss? Okay?" Arnold said. Helga just nodded.

"One...two...three!"

Arnold shouts as both teens threw the rug into the quarry. Arnold watched, but Helga turned around immediately. All she heard was a big splash. In a few moments, Helga finally turns around and sees the final seconds of the chained up rug sinking in. Helga just stared at the water as bubbles were popping up. Arnold went up to her. 'It's okay. It's okay. It's over." Arnold said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to drive at least an hour away from the quarry for a motel" Arnold said. "I just..I want to sleep." Helga said. "You need something in your stomach. Both of us do." As Arnold drove to a motel, he went to a McDonald's drive-through and ordered a few cheeseburgers and a couple of bottles of water.

**1:24 am**

Arnold and Helga checked in at a motel. "Luckily I'm eighteen now." Arnold said. Arnold turned the key to open the door for their room. The room had a huge huge, a chair, and a desk. A bathroom was in the back of the room. Helga went up to sit at the end of the bed and just stared at the floor. "Here. Just have a couple of bites. Please." Arnold said as he gives her a couple of burgers and a bottle of water. She wrapped out a burger and took a couple of bites. Helga received some satisfaction from the taste of the burger. She then takes a few gulps from her water bottle. Arnold then sat next to Helga.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Helga. Nothing. There won't be any trace. The stores I went to, this motel, everything...I paid in cash. No records will be filed even in my name. We cleaned up everything. It's okay, Helga." Arnold explained to his ex-lover. "Arnold...How do you...how could you know what to do?" Helga asked. "I've been watching a lot of serial killers and a couple of Maria documentaries. I guess I got some hints." Arnold said a chuckle. Within five minutes, both Arnold and Helga went to sleep. They slept next to each other, holding hands.

The teens returned to Hillwood and arrived back to Helga's at 9:23 am. Arnold walked Helga to her door.

"Arnold...this...this is must be between us. We have to keep this between us. And only us. To our grave. We can't ever discuss this again. You...you promise?" Helga asked him.

"I promise Helga." Arnold said as he kissed Helga in her lips.


	23. Goodbye, Arnold

**High School Graduation**

Arnold and Stephanie have kept in touch after their science fair project was finished, but Arnold told her that he was uninterested and just wanted to focus on himself. Arnold and Helga kept their word on never discussing that horrible night again. For the past few months, Arnold and Helga developed a great new friendship, but unfortunately, they agreed not to date because of their plans after high school. They also decided not to have another sexual relationship so that feelings won't get developed. Arnold got accepted to college for a major in psychology, and Helga got admitted to a major in literature in another state. Lila successfully recovered from her treatment and was sent back home. Lila developed a passion for kickboxing because of her treatment.

After the ceremony, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Stinky, Sid, and Harold were hanging in the high school football field. They surrounded by families and their peers. Gerald finally joined them. "Hey, guys…" Gerald said. "There you are. You ready to head out?" Arnold asked. "Arnold...um...Lila's here. And she wants to see you. You too, Helga." Gerald said. The gang was in silence. "Um…ok…" Arnold said. Everyone followed Gerald, which leads them to Lila who was alone. Feeling extremely nervous, Arnold went up to Lila.

You….wanted to see me?" Arnold asked. "Hello, Arnold. It's been a long time." Lila said. "Lila…I know this might not mean anything. But…I am sorry for what I put you through. I betrayed you, and it was wrong. It's okay if you don't forgive me. I don't deserve it." Arnold explained. "It's okay Arnold. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I put _you _that night I went to your place." Lila told her ex-boyfriend. "It's...it's okay Lila. I heard you retuned to town and recovered from…what I put you though. I'm just happy that you're going well." he replied with a hint of a smile.

"That's great, Arnold. I also wanted to thank you as well. During treatment, I discovered what I want to do with life. There are joy and gratitude back into my heart. Some people will disagree, but I do forgive you, Arnold. I forgive you. And you do deserve something." Lila said. "Deserve what?" he asked.

Lila did a roundhouse kick to Arnold's face, making him fall to the ground. Arnold's covered his mouth, which was started to bleed.

Everyone was shocked by what just happened. Lila then went up to Helga. As Lila walked towards Helga, everyone backed away. Helga just stood there, frozen up. "I've forgiven you too, Helga." Lila said. "Just...get it out of the way." Helga said as she closed her eyes, waiting to get hit. Helga wouldn't tolerate something like this, but within those few seconds, she knew getting punched or whatever by Lila would be justified.

After a few seconds, Helga opened her eyes as Lila was still there. "What...what are you going to do?" Helga asked. "I just did what I needed to do to you, Helga." Lila said with a smile. Lila then started to walk away from everyone. She looked at Arnold while he was still on the ground.

"Goodbye, Arnold Shortman. Have an ever so nice life." she told him as she walked away. Seeing Arnold for the last time.

Arnold was lying on the ground. Embarrassed.


	24. AUTHORS NOTE

Well, it's been another crazy ride writing this fanfiction! I want to thank you fans "ever so much" for the comments! So here are some notes to get off my chest for Rebirth.

If you noticed, I have been rushing chapters for Rebirth. A lot more than I did with Arnold's Secret. Honestly, I wanted to get it done before I start graduate school in mid-August. Especially after the classes were open two weeks before my program officially started. I looked at the assignments, and woah, I would be swamped. But I felt like everything was needed to be said for Rebirth. Especially since some chapter drafts were cut which I'm about to explain.

I originally was going to have Arnold and Stephanie kiss at the pier at the end of chapter 13. Literally, last minute before I published the chapter, I figured that it'd be more realistic if Arnold finally came to his damn senses and didn't hop into the next best thing. Having Arnold and Steph _not_ kiss set up different plans from my notes.

For the Dark Arnold/Lila/Helga chapters, they were heavily inspired by the movie, _Hellraiser_, which I recommend to watch.

The main reason I named the sequel Rebirth, was because of Lila. As you can see from the title art (which I made in 20 minutes with Photoshop), the "rebirth" part was in front of Lila. This was for a reason. As you can tell, Lila changed the most out of the other two.

I had on my notes that Jennifer will return to tie up loose ends, but I had no idea what will happen. While writing Arnold's Secret, I had a good "roadmap" of how the whole story will happen, but for Rebirth, I just went with the flow. I feel like Rebirth could've been better, but as I said, I think it was best to get it done before grad school. So I apologize in advance if you felt the ending was rushed (well, it was) and disappointed.

One day on my day off, I was watching _The Sopranos_. The episode that inspired what will happen to Jennifer was episode 9 on season 4 of the series. If you want, look on youtube "Tony Kills Ralph Cifaretto" and the beginning of "Tony And Christopher Getting Rid Of Ralphie" in that order to have a better understanding of the inspiration of the way Helga killed Jennifer and how Arnold and Helga got rid of her. After watching that episode, I figured that's how the Jennifer situation needs to be handled! I also thought it'd be a very significant way to Arnold and Helga to repair their friendship and building their trustfully. By yes, hiding a body!

The short chapter when Arnold got a car for his birthday, it felt very random, but the reason I got Arnold a car was to help Helga get rid of Jennifer. Always pay attention to small details! Clearly that Lila did not hit Helga at the ending. When Lila said _I already did what I needed to do for you_, I'm going to let you use your perspective what she meant by that.

I am going to take a break, but good news. A little after I have my schedule figured out during grad school and my job, I'm going to write an alternate version of Rebirth called _Resurrection_. It will be about Arnold and Stephanie dating. Lila will already be at the treatment center and Helga and Arnold not be getting along. Pretty much, all of the chapter drafts I had. It will take place after chapter 7 of Rebirth when Stephanie kissed Arnold in the cheek. Of course, each chapter will take a while, but they WILL be very detailed, unlike I tried to be during Rebirth.

I will be looking up articles and other things on how to become a better writer. Writing these couple of fanfictions got writing as an excellent hobby for me. So be sure to follow my account!

Jennifer had it coming, honestly. Fucking bitch.

-AddressUnknown


	25. -resurrection notes-

Greetings, everyone.

I'm already on the first chapter of _Resurrection _and I officially decided to make _Resurrection_ a remake of_ Rebirth._ I will do my best to not make it very predictable, but I already have some great changing ideas.

As I said before, _Resurrection _will be more detail-oriented, longer chapters, and NO rush. I promise. First chapter will come wihtin a few weeks :)


	26. Resurrection is out!

Resurrection is officially out!

Check my profile and let's get started with this remake!


End file.
